Demons
by SiriusBookworm
Summary: I was a sixteen year old girl with no friends. It didn't bother me that I was a loner, that I'd become attached to a journal, or that I ate way too much for someone as small as me. But apparently, it bothered my sister. So she forced me to "socialize". And I can't even describe the situation I'm in now.
1. Chapter 1

**Heller, I'm Sirius Bookworm! This is something I've been wanting to publish so... Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em>Don't grow too close to someone. <em>

That's my motto. I don't grow close people. I don't love people. Past experiences have proved to me that if you begin to grow close to someone, they'll be taken away from you in the most painful ways. To those people who still have the people they love and care about out: I don't have anyone like that, besides my family. The only people I love are Mum and Dad, Jerome, Louis, Russell, and Amber. That's it.

Life likes to play games. Life wants to make you miserable, the way I see it. It makes you think that everything is perfect, then when you least expect it, it turns everything around. This has happened to me so many times, I can't even count them.

So I don't let Life play me. I keep to myself so Life won't be able to find me. So many times, I would let Life play with me, but not anymore. This time, I'm staying in the shadows. Call me a coward, but you haven't been through all the bad things I've been through.

Because I stay away from people, no one really knows me. They might know me as the girl who sits in glass, lost in her thoughts. They might know me as Amber's older sister, or Jerome's younger sister. I doubted that anyone in Hogwarts knew who I was. I doubted they knew my full name.

But I was oblivious.

There was always someone.

There was someone, someone that knew my name, who knew me not by my siblings, not by my house, but by me. Emma Rose Waters. Someone knew how to find me by searching for my dirty blond hair, my pale skin, someone out there actually knew me.

I was oblivious.

* * *

><p><strong> Alright... Was that good? Should I post another chapter? I'm not one to force my readers to review so they can get another chapter, but please leave a review so I can put up another chapter. I don't really know if anyone wants more, or if they don't want nothing to do with this... Please review. I need to know. <strong>

**And just so you know, not all of my chapters will be this short. This chapter is more of an introduction, a prologue maybe. Further chapters (if you want anymore chapters) will definitely be longer than this... I think.**

** -Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heller! Chapter Two of my story... I was in the mood for writing. Btw, I was trying to decide whether or not I was going to name my chapters after songs... I have decided that I'll write a few lyrics from my favorite songs for each chapter. The lyrics may or may not fit in with the chapter, but who cares? And I'd recommend you listen to the songs I put. Here it goes...**

"_Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it" - _**Tennis Court by Lorde**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

The book I'd put down so I could use the loo was gone. I remember putting it down, putting a sticking charm on it, so why would it just be gone? This book was not just some book. It was a book that I was writing... Well, trying to write. And if anyone read it, I would be after their blood.

"What the _fucking _hell?" I swore out loud.

I swear, someone was messing with me. I'd checked everywhere around where I was sitting at (by the fireplace) but I couldn't find it. This was frustrating me. Exactly why I didn't trust anyone. They took your stuff, they back-stab you. Don't trust the backstabbers.

But who'd take my book (really I should stop calling it a book. It's more of a journal)? I was the only in the common room... Unless Nearly Headless Nick really hated me and wanted to take my stuff. Was he able to do that? Grab stuff? Was life as a ghost hard? Damn it, I digress.

_Where is my journal?_

I just wanted to throw a chair at the wall. How could anyone - anything - take my fucking book? I put a fucking sticking charm on the damn thing! Wait... Could someone have taken the charm off? Was that possible? Well, it is magic...

"_Accio journal!"_

To my surprise, I heard a strangled cry, and what seemed like something slamming into a wall. Then I heard someone swear very loudly.

Well.

_Someone_ had my journal.

The noise had come from just outside the common room. I theorized that this person had thought they could escape with reading my journal. Well, that was my journal. I may not be a social person, but I was a monster when it came to someone messing with something of mine - family, stuff, pets, whatever.

Raising my wand and starting to wonder why the Sorting Hat had placed me in Gryffindor, I opened the portrait door slowly. The corridor was empty, except for a body leaning against the wall and a familiar leatherbound book laying on the floor.

The person who was leaning against the wall was holding a hand to their face. They were obviously hurt.

"What the hell was that?" they asked.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you take what's mine?" I growled, slightly passing the line. Really, I didn't need to scare the guy. But I doubted I scared him - I wasn't sure if someone as small as me could take on a person as tall as him.

"Hold up, hold up," he said. The hand was covering his nose lowered. "First off, let me just tell you what happened. I was walking to the common room when this book slammed into my face! And I was all like 'What in Merlin's name was that?'" He laughed.

I didn't laugh to show him how serious I was. He finally seemed to actually notice me. He looked me up and down before grinning widely.

"Emma," he said. "You're... you're that girl in my year... the one with the crazy siblings, and the prettiest middle name ever. Ross."

What the shitty hell was he playing at?

"And you're Fred Weasley," I said. "The one with the little sister that has an obvious crush on Harry Potter."

Indeed, it was Fred Weasley. It surprised me that he actually knew me. But quickly, anger took over my shock.

"You had my journal," I accused.

"That's yours? This killing machine is yours?" Fred asked incredulously.

I sighed, irritated. "You saw my journal abandoned on the a table. No one was around it. You tried taking but found that impossible, seeing as it was stuck to the table. So you cast some sort of spell. You successfully took my journal and exited the common room to read the journal. You read up to the first paragraph when, suddenly, the journal slams into your face. Tell me, Fred, is that what happened?"

Fred pretended to think about it. "Yep," he said brightly, "pretty much."

_That bastard._

"You bastard!" I said in a deathly whisper-shout.

"Anyway, I'd better be going, you know, homework is calling, I've got to go... you know... make sure my pet rock hasn't moved from its spot..."

"_Aguamenti!" _

Fred was instantly doused in water, to my pleasure. And no, it wasn't because how his clothes clung on to his skin... It was because he was annoyed.

And pissed.

Which probably wasn't good.

But who gave a damn?

I surely didn't... Well, I didn't care a lot...

"_You," _Fred seethed, "_You _will pay for that."

I gave a small smiled and turned around, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I look forward to that," I called over my shoulder and entered the common room with my journal in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... <strong>

** Please tell me you liked this chapter and want another one. Because if I wrote this chapter for nothing... That's a waste. You know, I could be typing this and no one is even reading it. These words could just be unread, me being the only one who's read it, which I don't doubt. So basically, now, I'm talking to myself... I always talk to myself, though... **

** Ignore me and just leave a review. That would make my day... But if you don't want to review, you don't have to. (I hate those authors that are all like, "If you want to read the next chapter, leave a review!" or like, "No review means no chapter!"). **

** So I'm being nice to you...**

** For now... **

** *Evil laugh***

** Just kidding, I would never order my readers (if I even have any) like a tyrant. **

** Am I talking too much?**

**I'm talking too much. Please review!**

** - Bookworm :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heller! I didn't update this because I had to rewrite this chapter... Thrice. Thrice, I had to write this chapter. I'd click the "save" button, and then what would my webpage to do me? "Webpage Not Available." Three times. I was so mad. So I just went on Pinterest and made a Twitter account. **

_aistez12**,**_**you are officially my favorite person. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also.**

"_Why? Why you gotta be so blind?"_ **Good Girl by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p>Was it normal for a sixteen year old girl to be this paranoid? I was just waiting for the moment where my food will explode in my face, or where my hair will turn a metallic purple. Paranoia was just biting me away. I was so paranoid that I put up some charms that'd keep me safe whenever I was in the shower.<p>

And because of this paranoia, it was impossible for me to fall asleep.

I knew it was well past midnight right now, and I was sleepy, but I was paranoid. What if Fred got me while I was sleeping? This is just like that move, The Nightmare on Elm Street. If I were to fall asleep, Freddy Krueger would get me. If I were to fall asleep right now, Fred Weasley would get me. See that?

Freddy and Fred.

Both terrifying the shit out of me.

But I new I was just overreacting. I mean, it was just water. It's not like I set fire to his hair... He wasn't going to drop a boulder on my head just because I drenched him with water... right?

Damn it.

Eventually, I just gave up with sleep. I threw on my leather jacket over my tank top and pulled on my combat boots. It seemed like it took me hours to finally arrive in front of the portrait of fruit, the one that Jerome had showed me in my first year. (It was a freaky moment; I had thought Jerome was molesting the pear, but then the pear giggled, and then I was just in awe with Hogwarts).

I groggily entered the kitchens and collapsed onto one of the closest chairs.

"Winnie," I greeted my favorite house elf as she approached me. Winnie was _tiny._ She probably reached up to my thighs, but I was a short person. Winnie would probably reach up to someone's knees, if that someone was average height. "Can I get a glass of lemonade."

My favorite house elf nodded her head and scurried off to get my lemonade. Winnie wasn't exactly human, so I made friends with her. Plus, she didn't talk a lot, so I didn't have to say a lot to her.

Winnie came back with my lemonade (the best drink ever) and I thanked her. I smiled at her.

"Do me a favor," I whispered. "Get some rest."

She nodded her head, ears flopping, and gave me the smallest smile before scurrying off.

I drained the lemonade quickly. The sour taste that I loved had me wide awake in a second. I sighed and rested my head on the table... and the fatigue quickly came back to me... I was getting tired by the minute... My eyelids were heavy... I took one look around the room before slowly closing my eyes... and as I very slowly closed them, I saw a shadow... a tall shadow... the shadow was sitting in the vacant seat across from mine...

_"Fucking _hell!"

And just like that, I was sitting straight up, the sleepiness leaving my body, replaced by alertness, and my heart was pounding.

"You _bastard_," I breathed out, running a hand through my hair. "You _fucking bastard_."

"Watch the language, Waters," Fred Fucking Weasley said to me, raising a brow. "I didn't mean to scare you that badly." He grinned at me. "Well, at least I was successful."

This was definitely not funny to me. This brought too many memories. Painful memories... And what was Fred doing? Laughing at me. I could already feel the tears in my eyes. No, I wasn't about cry in front of Fred. He would've thought he was the reason I was crying, which he wasn't. _That _memory was enough to get me sobbing.

"Not funny," I muttered, terrified to find my voice cracking slightly. I was breathing heavily, I was on the verge of tears, and Fred Weasley was right in front of me.

Yeah, that was _exactly_ how I imagined my night to go.

"Hey... are you alright?" Fred actually sounded worried. Well, if I scared someone so badly that they remembered the most painful memories, and they seemed like they were having an asthma attack, I'd be worried too.

"No," I said breathlessly.

"I didn't mean to scare you that badly," he repeated. Fred stood up, and it looked like he was about to come over to me and comfort me.

"_Don't_," I warned.

Fred froze. He sat back down on his chair. "Oh, well... I'm sorry? That wasn't how I'd planned it... I thought I'd just scare you a little, we'd laugh about it, and then we'd have this hilarious conversation... Instead, I scared you so badly that you're on the brink of death..."

It was my turn to freeze. "You planned this? You planned to _talk _to me?"

Fred didn't seem bothered. "Yep," he said brightly. "You see, Emma Rose, I've studied you. You seem like an interesting person, but you isolate yourself from others..."

As Fred explained my problem with "not making friends", I got lost in my thoughts - I didn't need to hear whatever he said.

Was that his revenge? Scare me? If it was, it wasn't that bad, and I was overreacting. But then again, when he scared me, it went worse and now I felt like crying. Was this the start of his revenge? What was he going to do next?

Lock me in a park full of hobos that are oddly obsessed with making friends with dirt and plants?

Make me eat kiwi? I hate kiwi.

I noticed that Fred was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

Fred turned the exact same shade of his hair. "Nothing... you were staring... and I.. and you said something weird," he said quickly.

Hm.

Sounds suspicious.

But why was he embarrassed?

All I said was - oh my gosh...

What if Fred gets turned on by the word _what?_

What if when I asked "what?" he was turned on, and then he was embarrassed that he was feeling like _that _in front me?

Holy shit.

Fred Weasley gets a hard-on from the word _what._

Okay, now that was an Emma Thought ( I called my weirdest thoughts an Emma Thought).

I stood up quickly. "Goodnight," I said and turned around, rushing out of the kitchens. I heard Fred begin to protest, but I was already running in the halls so I couldn't hear him continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Behold, my weirdness. This was my very first weird chapter, and if you're weirded out, don't continue reading this... But if you don't continue reading this, you'll miss out on everything I have planned. That'd be a bit of a disappointment, won't it? <strong>

** The song lyric, by the way, actually does fit in with this chapter. The question is directed to Emma. Apparently, in this chapter she's being blind. But do you know when she's being blind? **

** The reviews! No reviews! I'd like to thank the twenty seven views I got, and the on favorite (aistez12, I'm so happy that you'll get a free ride on my unicorn), but there are no reviews! I feel a bit pathetic, writing all this "Please review" crap, and no one even bothers... **

** Meh. **

** I'll just pretend it doesn't affect me. **

** - Bookworm**


	4. Demons

**aistez12... You've made me the happiest person alive. Really. I am considering giving you my address so we can meet up. (If we did, we'd be absolute best friends! We could talk all weird... And I could teach you all the new words I've invented). But I won't. I'm not that stupid (I don't know if you're a rapist who likes to read Harry Potter fan fiction). **

** By the way, I don't have a dragon (the neighbours kept complaining). But I do have a leprechaun. His name is Dan. He cleans my room, and takes care of my unicorns. If you want, Dan can pay you a visit and clean your house or something... **

_"__Now my life is sweet like cinnamon, like a fucking dream I'm living in"_ **Radio by Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p>"JEROME GREGORY WATERS, YOU TURD! GET YOUR ARSE BACK OVER HERE!"<p>

As I sat in the common room, writing in my journal, my sister was ready to murder my brother. That didn't bother me. Amber was always either going to kill Jerome, or kill me. (Why would she want to kill me? I'm soooo amazing! Not).

Most of the Gryffindors aren't paying any attention to them either. This was Amber's fourth year at Hogwarts, and Jerome was in his seventh; Jerome has been pissing Amber off since her first year so... After three years of threats of murder from Amber, half of the house was already used to that.

I knew I was. I _live _with those two. One time, I had do lock Amber in the bathroom because Jerome had set fire to her book, and she was livid. I don't even know how Jerome set fire to the book. I just remember him walking into Amber's room.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DATE TO THE BALL IS STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL WING!"

"I already told you, Amber, I accidentally pointed my wand at him and- "

"LIKE FUCKING HELL YOU DID, JEROME!"

Gah... the Yule Ball. The Tri-Wizard tournament...

Somehow, I'd been able to forget all about that. How could I forget that, after I almost saw a dragon kill Harry Potter?

_Because something else has been occupying your mind, idiot._

Shut up brain. You know nothing but weirdness.

_I Know more than you think, Emma Rose Waters. _

Shut up before I "accidentally" give myself brain damage.

_Is that even possible?_

I'll make it possible if you don't shut up.

_Fair enough._

I watched as Amber lunged at Jerome. Rolling my eyes, I returned to my journal and just blocked the two idiots I was able to call brother and sister.

About an hour this lasted. And I only managed to write a _paragraph _in my journal.

A paragraph.

Fuck you, Fred Weasley. All fucking day, you and your... _hard-on_ were haunting my thoughts. It was just... disturbing to know how easily Fred got turned on. I don't even know if my theory is true.

I could just be disturbed for no reason.

I could just be thinking so intimately of Fred for no reason.

No matter how much I denied it to myself, Fred Weasley was hot. He and his twin both. But there's always the hotter twin. _And Fred's the hotter twin._

_ Fuck _you, brain.

To ignore the shit my brain was saying, I just read over the paragraph I'd written.

_ I glared at my mother, feeling the hatred burn inside me. She didn't care about my father's health. She just wanted to keep the family name clean. And she was doing so by making me marry Nathaniel, the preppy rich daddy's boy. There was no way in hell that I would say "I do" to him. Mother ignored my glares and carried on with a smile plastered on her face and I just wanted to tell everyone who she really was: a cheating, lying bastard. _

Needless to say, I'm pleased with myself.

Amber had passed out in front of the fire, and Jerome somehow ended up with his head inside of a bookshelf.

Don't ask me. Up until then, I didn't even know your head could go in a bookshelf.

I checked the nearby clock and saw that it was past nine o'clock. Usually, I only went to sleep at ten or eleven, but I was feeling tired from the day. So I packed my stuff and headed up to my dorm...

Where my dorm mates were gossiping.

Shit.

I'd have to listen to them talk about how "Harry was totally checking them out."

Honestly, their unbelievable.

I drew the hangings around my closed and settled down under the warm blankets.

"...you notice that he was acting strangely?"

"Yeah, he was quieter than usual."

"Did you notice he kept staring at that girl?"

"Yeah, I did! When I saw, I was all like, 'He so fancies her!'"

Bleh.

_ They're talking about you, you idiot! Why do I belong to such an idiot?_

I swear, brain, I will ask a brain surgeon for a new brain if you don't shut up! And they were talking about a "he." The last time I checked, I'm a female. A "she". Maybe you're the idiot, idiot.

_I'll just pretend I'm not hurt... sniff... sniff... _

Oh, I'm sorry, brain. I wasn't aware that I was hurting you by calling you an idiot, just like you called me one.

_It's different when I call you one._

You know what? I'm going to bed. Go fuck a moose.

_Love you too!_

If you were a human, I'd give you the third-finger salute.

_So rude... _

You know what? I'm jus going to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if this seems short... does it? It does to me.<strong>

**Well, I'll make up for it later... **

**aistez12, you are the best person alive (are you a person?). I want to just give you a hug! Seriously, you should PM me or something... we could talk about my leprechaun... **

**As for the other people, the 32 other views, I don't bite. I'm not going to turn all Michael Myers on you if you review. Just ask aistez12. He/she ( that's a question for you, aistez12. Are you of the male gender, or the female gender? I'm just wondering, like the idiot I am) reviewed, and I didn't bite them, or set my leprechaun off on him/her. **

**I know why you won't review! You're weirded out by me, aren't you? I understand... aistez12 will always be there for me, right?**

...

**Right?**

**- Bookworm**

** P.S. **

** Read the fan fiction by sphinxs-legend, _Green-Eyed_****_Monster._** **It's amazing! I'm just waiting for the update... **

** Arrivederci!**


	5. The Lonely

**Hello everyone. Sorry if you've been waiting for the update, if you're actually reading this. (*cough* aistez12 *cough*). I've just been dealing with a lot of drama right now, and the struggles of school. And being the immature person I am, I went trick or treating last night! Don't judge me, I saw a pair of adults trick or treating, also. But the whole time I was just thinking about the drama in my life... Drama can bring you down. **

_"Dancing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you?"_** The Lonely by Christina Perri**

* * *

><p>I was a bit put off by my situation. In the books, the boy tries everything to talk to the girl, hang around the girl, basically live with the girl. But Fred did nothing of that. Not that it disappointed me. I'd rather have him sucking face Veronica Richards than trying to make friends with me.<p>

But it's disgusting when Fred and Veronica make out.

Their lips make nasty noises.

It's hard to digest my food around them.

I'll admit... 0.5% of me wanted Fred to _maybe _at least try to interact with me. The other 99.5% of me was glad he didn't even breathe in my direction.

And of course, I told no one about Fred. I didn't want Amber to get all _ "Honestly, shouldn't hang out with him"_ on me, and I didn't want either of my brothers to go all crazy on Fred. (They'd kill any boy if they so much as breathed in my direction).

And I didn't mope around because Fred wouldn't talk to me. I just sat down with my journal and listened to music, basically the solution to all my problems.

Only, today, I couldn't find my journal.

"JEROME!" was the first thing I screamed when I found that my journal was missing. My older brother always seemed to be taking all my stuff away. (When I was seven, he took my pet hamster. I never found it afterwards. When Amber was three, he took her stuffed monkey. She never found that again).

So I stormed up to the seventh year boys' dormitories in search for my idiotic brother. I didn't even bother knocking; I slammed the door open.

And I did not regret it.

Jerome wasn't there.

But his hot friend Ryan was.

Ryan was standing in the middle of the room, shirtless, and in his boxers.

I think I started to drool at that part.

"Hey, Em," Ryan greeted. He didn't seem bothered that his best friend's younger sister had found him clad in only a pair of boxers.

I wasn't bothered, that's for sure.

"Hello," I said. "Where's Jerome?" I asked.

"I think he ran off with a girl... I forgot her name. Karen, Katrina, something like that. He's probably not going to be back by midnight if he's with a girl as hot as Katherine," said Ryan.

Ha. He couldn't even remember my brother's hook up's name.

"Oh," I said quietly. Mostly because I was disgusted to find out what my brother did during his free time. "Well, I'll just... go."

I turned around to leave, my hand was already on the doorknob, and I was opening the door -

"Emma, wait!"

And I was whipping around to face Ryan again. Ooh, he has the most amazing abs! "Yes?"

"So.." Ryan scratched the back of his neck. "The Yule Ball is coming..."

Yes...

"Mostly all the girls are going..."

_Yes..._

"Would you like to go... with me?"

HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT YES. CRAPPY SHITTY HELL YES.

"Sure."

Ryan grinned. He _grinned._

I smiled and left the room before I did something idiotic like tell him that his eyes were brighter than the Canis Major constellation.

Call me hypocritical. I may not trust people, but Ryan is hot. And I've known him as long as Jerome has known him, so I basically trust him also... Almost. He's not quite there. But maybe at the Yule Ball, he'll finally reach my trust.

* * *

><p>The next person I had to check on was Russell. He was my evil twin, so of course I'd believe he'd take my stuff. I knew he wouldn't be in his dorm (he hates his roommates), but I knew he'd be in the common room, at least.<p>

And I was right.

I could see his head of dirty blond hair leaned over an open book. He was obviously eager to keep reading the book, seeing as his nose kept touching the book.

Nerd.

"Russell," I whispered. He didn't move. "Russell." Not one movement. _"Russell."_ He turned the page of his book. "Russell Jackson Waters, answer me this. Do you or do you not have my journal? If you do, I want you to hand it over before I tell everyone your middle name, and I tell everyone that you have a crush on Hannah - "

"Nope."

His simple response put me off. "Oh," I said. "You should've said that."

I turned around to head back to my dorm. I wasn't even going to try with Louis or Amber.

I was turning around... I scanned the room... I began walking... I saw something move in the corner of my eyes and -

"MY BABY!"

I threw myself at Russell, who was crouched in front of the fireplace. He laughed evily and threw in the last pages from my journal in the fire. I shouldn't have trusted his answer.

He did have my journal.

He threw my journal in the fire.

He was laughing.

I'd only managed to grab only one piece of paper before he could throw it in the fire. I was still clutching it in my hands.

"Russell, you idiot!" I roared. "I will never forgive you for this! Do you know how long I've been working on that?" It terrified me that I felt tears pricking my eyes.

Russell waved it off. "I'm your brother. You'll forget about it eventually." He picked up his book and walked up to his dorm.

I was livid.

I was shaking with anger already, and the paper in my hands was all crumpled. Slowly, I raised my fist and stared at the paper in my hand. My other hand reached up and took the paper. There was only a few words written on it. I recognized them as the end of chapter 27.

_It seemed impossible, but it was happening. I was falling in love with Nathaniel._

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter. I don't know if you guys do... which is why you should review. But really, I'm already happy with the one review I already have, and the sixty-two views. If only 61 of you could review. <strong>

** Aistez12, keep on reading. I think I'll mention you in all of my chapters... **

** Anyway, review... keep checking for my updates... live a happy life... listen to Imagine Dragons and Christina Perri... **

** Gosh, all this drama is making me so tired. **

** - Bookworm**


	6. Dressed in Black

**Hello. I have nothing to say.**

"_I had given up. I didn't know who to trust"_ **Dressed in Black by Sia**

* * *

><p>I refused to get out of bed. I refused to turn on the light. I refused to even mention Russell. I refused to do anything but grieve.<p>

My journal was gone. The journal that I had basically poured my feelings to was gone. This journal was my life. I even named it! Kira. I'd named my journal Kira. Kira is now gone.

Ouch.

I stayed up in my dorm, the blankets over my head, the song "Sad Song" by Christina Perri playing over and over again. This whole thing affected me worse than I thought it would.

Amber even tried to get me out of bed.

"Emma, Russell is an idiot," she said, poking my side. "Just get up. You can't miss classes."

Aw.

My sister cares about my education.

Nerd.

"Leave me alone," I said, my voice muffled because my face was buried in my pillow. "All I want to do is grieve."

"Okay, I was trying to be all 'nice sister' on you, but this us just getting ridiculous! Emma, it's just a journal! You can get another one!" Amber said, exasperated.

"It wasn't just a journal!" I cried out and sat up. "I was able to write out my feelings from someone else's perspective! This journal was my escape from the world that I wasn't getting along with! Sure, to you, it was just a journal because you actually have friends! Look at me, Amber, do I look like I have anyone to turn to when I need them? No! The journal was the only thing that I had, other than my family, but who turns to their family nowadays? That's just one hundred percent lame!"

Okay, maybe I was being a little over dramatic. I was acting like I'd just lost the love of my life.

"I don't understand why you can't just make friends!" Amber nearly yelled. She ran a hand through her dark blond hair.

"I'm sure you do," I said. "You know what's happened to all of my friendships before. They either betrayed me, left, died, or just lost interest in me!"

"Emma, get over yourself!" Amber screamed. She inhaled sharply and tried to maintain her Waters temper. Everyone in the Waters family has a temper. Including me.

"Don't you think I try!" I screamed back. "Every time I got over myself, another friend came along, and then they left me in whatever way they did! It was the same pattern over and over again! Why do you think I stopped trying!"

Amber sighed frustratedly. "You know what? You're cooping yourself up just because you haven't had the best friendships. I'm your sister, Emma, and sisters are supposed to help each other. So I'm going to make you get up, and go down the common room, the library, whatever, and you're going to make friends with people! And you're not going to argue with me, woman! I'm tired of you pitying yourself! Get up!"

That shut me up.

And scared me a little.

I got up out of bed as Amber began rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Trust me, Em, you'll find someone who won't leave you in anyway," she said softly. "And it's not dangerous to trust someone. Believe me."

I tried to believe her. I wanted to believe her.

Maybe it isn't so bad after all, trusting some one.

And Amber was right.

I need to get over myself.

* * *

><p>Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Amber. I should turn right around and go back up to my dorm and listen to more Christina Perri.<p>

No, I'm not talking about the whole "trust" thing.

I'm talking about my outfit.

I let my fourteen year old sister pick my outfit.

This is where you face-palm at stupidity.

Amber had given me dark denim skinny jeans, a dark red tank, a black blazer, and black ankle boots.

I looked like Dracula's wife.

Especially with my pale skin.

"Let's go with Veronica," Amber said and dragged me down to the common room.

"How do you know Veronica's not sucking face with Fred?" I grumbled. I didn't want to go with Veronica. Nope. She was... different. Not in a weird way. But she... she's... I don't know. She just is.

"Because," Amber responded brightly. "He's right there."

What?

_Look, Emma, it's your crush._

Damn it, I thought you'd be gone... And fuck you, I don't fancy Fred.

Fred was casually walking into the common room with Louis. Ugh. I forgot they were buddies. Ew...

"Oh... But I don't want to go with Veronica," I mumbled.

"Why not?" Amber asked, stopping to look at me. I looked back at her.

Whenever I saw Amber, I saw myself. Amber looked so much like me. The only thing she didn't get from me were her green eyes. I had blue eyes.

"Because," I replied pathetically.

"Oi!" Louis walked up to me and Amber, Fred following behind him. Shit. What if he acknowledged me. What if he said "Hey, you're that girl that got me wet" and then Louis might take that the wrong way, he might think of it the _sexual way_ and then he'll think Fred and I are involved _sexually, _and then he'll want to kill Fred. "Emma, why are you dressed as Dracula's wife?" Louis asked, making me lose my train of thought.

"Amber made me wear it," I said quietly, looking at Louis and only Louis. I was determined not to look at the red head at all.

"Amber, why is Emma dressed as Dracula's wife?"

"She's not Dracula's wife!" Amber cried.

"It looks like it!"

"Well just because you have no - "

" - Oh, shut it - "

"- fashion sense - "

Wow.

They got in an argument that fast.

Which left me and Fred to awkwardly stand aside.

_You're enjoying this._

Shut up, brain. I'm not enjoying standing aside with the guy who scared the living daylights out of me. I'm not enjoying it one bit. In fact, I wish I'd rather be in a field of daisies with a unicorn named Tyrone, or wandering the streets of New York alone, with only a homeless to keep me company.

Another Emma Thought.

I cleared my throat. That didn't stop Amber or Louis. They kept throwing insults back and forth at each other.

"I've never seen anyone bicker like that since Ron and Hermione," Fred suddenly said.

Don't talk, maybe he'll stop talking to you.

"Why aren't you talking?" Fred asked. "When your journal was in my hands, you seemed to have quite a tongue on you."

Ugh... Why is he so dead set on talking to me?

"Alright then, don't talk to me."

Yes!

"I don't need you to respond back to me. I'll just keep talking to you."

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, so this isn't the best chapter. Don't blame me. I have no one else to encourage me (no reviews) and right now, I'm just exhausted from everything that's going on in my life. <strong>

**So... bye. **

** - Bookworm**


	7. Spices and Pie

**Miss me?**

**Of course you did. **

**Woah... I feel like I spent a year away from writing but really, it's been... a week? I don't know. **

**Huge thanks to Melly for reviewing. I have a feeling my two reviewers will like this chapter. **

_"Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart"_ **Just Give Me a Reason by Pink **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>You can't ignore me forever."

Fred poked me in the side, and it actually kinda hurt. I hardly know him and he's already poking me. The old me would've been in my room, having a heart attack. See how much I've changed in about an hour? I'm so awesome.

"Fine then. Be like that. Just answer on question for me." Fred suddenly seemed too close for me. Oh gosh, he was too close for my liking. The old me would've shoved him away and ran back to my room.

But I've changed.

And I changed in about an hour. Again, I'm awesome.

"Why did you run away from me that night in the kitchens?" Fred whispered in my ear.

Was that necessary? I'm pretty sure it wasn't. He didn't need to whisper in my ear. And I didn't need to close my eyes, and inhale his scent, which smelled so good, like spices and pie, but I don't really like pie, but if it's on Fred, I guess I'll like it, gosh how can one guy make pie seem so good -

Snap out of it Emma.

You hate pie.

_But you like spices... _

Nobody asked your opinion, brain.

"Emma," Fred said loudly. "Why did you run away from me that night in the kitchens?"

I cleared my throat. "Certain thoughts crossed my mind and I sort of freaked out..."

"What kind of thoughts?" Fred grinned wolfishly grinned down at me.

Oh you know, thoughts about you and your- _Hold it right there, Emma. You're letting your thoughts wander where they shouldn't. _

For once, you're right brain. I wasn't going to let some boy take over my thoughts. Especially a Weasley.

I had built walls.

I wasn't going to let them fall down because of Fred Weasley.

"Thoughts. You know, a thought where you think about something that you wish you never thought of," I replied.

Fred thought this over.

"Fair enough." He looked around the common room.

"Hold up," I suddenly said, making Fred whip his head around to look at me.

Was he that eager to see me?

No, I was imagining it.

"That night in the kitchens..." I looked Fred in the eye. He has gorgeous brown eyes. They're so mesmerizing... Snap out of it Emma. "You were blushing. Why were you blushing?"

Fred opened his mouth, but then closed.

Hm...

I'd gave him an answer that he seemed too uncomfortable to answer.

But I really need an answer.

"Uh..." Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He was nervous?

Why did that make my stomach do a few flips?

Why did he look so cute when his brow was furrowed?

"You see, Emma," Fred started. But he didn't finish.

Why isn't he speaking?

Speak, God damn it.

"I think that the answer is between me, myself and I," Fred finally answered. He smiled slightly. "Eventually you'll find out. When the time is right."

The fuck?

I just asked him why he was blushing and he replied with "When the time is right"?

Fuck him and his beauty -

Okay, that is it! Stop thinking he looks hot! Think about... think about... think about Ryan! Ryan, he's hot, he's taking you to the Yule Ball, remember? Fuck, I still need to get a dress... I wonder if Ryan is thinking about me.

"Who do you think looks hot?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You just whispered 'Stop thinking he looks so hot' to yourself. All I want to know is who you're talking about?" Fred was smiling, but there was something else in that smile.

Shit, too bad I was horrible at reading emotions.

"I was talking about... Ryan!" Thank Merlin, Ryan actually walked into the common room, Jerome right next to him.

Ryan heard me yell his name. He searched for me, found me, grinned, and made his way over to me. Jerome looked confused as he followed Ryan. Crap. Ryan didn't tell Jerome about us.

Jerome is going to kill Ryan and lock me up in a basement.

Crap.

"Emma," Ryan greeted and touched my arm.

While my heart began to hammer, my stomach wasn't doing the flips they were doing when Fred was whispering. Stop it, stop comparing Ryan to Fred. I was okay with letting Ryan knocking down my walls, but not Fred.

"Ryan," I breathed out. Why was I breathless?

Was it because Fred was looking away, and I got to see him at a perfect angle? Stop staring at him, Emma.

"Okay, why are you two greeting each other like you've been buddies for a long time? And why are you talking with Weasley while Louis and Amber are, like, telling at each other?" Jerome asked.

"Right .." Ryan faced Jerome, a nervous look on his face.

"I don't know why Amber and Louis are fighting," I said before Ryan could say anything to reveal he was taking me to the Yule Ball. "And they left me alone to talk with Fred, and you know, I wasn't about to stand alone - "

"And I am taking Emma to the Yule Ball," Ryan cut in bravely.

Jerome blinked. He looked at me and then at Ryan. And back at me. Then back Sr Ryan.

"He's taking you to the Ball?" Fred asked incredulously. "He's older!"

So now you decide to talk?

Fuck you, Fred Weasley.

"I agree with Weasley," Jerome said. "Ryan is older. Ryan is too old for you. Ryan is a male. You cannot be romantically involved with a male, especially my best friend, dearest sister Emma who is too young for Ryan."

"I'm going with Ryan to the Ball," I said.

"Like hell you are," Jerome snapped. "Ryan, how could you, dude? That's my little sister, mate!"

"Yeah," Ryan said, "listen, mate, I've been meaning to tell you... I actually started to think your sister was pretty hot when she was in her fourth year..."

"_WHAT THE FUCK, RYAN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST MATE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU FUCKHEAD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF HER LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKER!"_

I stopped listening to Jerome. Sure, he was shouting, but all I kept hearing was "I actually started to think your sister was pretty hot when she was in her fourth year..."

Fred seemed pretty uncomfortable. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. Aw, he looked pretty adorable when he - Oh my Merlin, just stop, Emma.

"Jerome, calm down - "

Ryan never really got to finish his sentence.

Why?

Because Jerome raised his fist and punched Ryan.

"_Jerome!" _I screamed.

Ryan held his face... Then he punched Jerome back.

And then they were fighting.

_"Jerome!"_

_"Stop them!"_

_"Oh my gosh!"_

Fred instantly was at their sides, trying to tear them apart. It looked like a struggle.

It was a sick feeling, hearing their first connect with jaws, noses, lips. I wanted to move, but I was paralyzed. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Accidentally, I wasn't sure whose fist it was, Fred somehow got punched by once of them. He cried out and backed up, holding his face.

And somehow, I was able to move.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I ran up to him and moved his hand away to examine his face. Not in that way. I wasn't being a creep. I wanted to see if he actually was hurt.

And he was.

Badly.

They'd hit his jaw and nose.

There was a lot of blood.

"I think it's broken," Fred said, his voice hoarse.

Why was his voice hoarse?

Why was he looking at me like that?

Why was my hand still on his face?

Why did I like my hand on his face?

All these questions were overwhelming.

"Better see Madam Pomfrey," I whispered.

"Yeah."

And we just stared at each other.

And my hand was still on his face.

Fred raised his hand slowly, as if he were going to put it over mine. His hand hovered over mine, and my brain was screaming for him to place it on mine. But he put it down.

I snatched my hand away.

Fred's eyes widened.

Ryan and Jerome were still fighting.

Louis and Russell (who'd somehow appeared) were trying to tear them apart.

No one saw my moment with Fred.

Good.

And that feeling was back.

Where I couldn't breathe.

I inhaled, but all I could take in was his scent.

Spices and pie.

I breathed in deeply, but that was all I smelled. I began to panic. My breathing became quicker and quicker, and I was holding my hand to my chest.

I looked around the common room.

Louis was holding Ryan, and Russell was holding Jerome.

Amber was holding her hand over her mouth.

There was a crowd around them.

Fred was frowning at the floor.

Fred.

He was the last person I saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to make this quick. <strong>

**1) I am no longer naming chapters after the titles of songs. **

**2) Remember the chapter where Emma's journals as burned, and all she had was the page that said something about falling in love with Nathaniel?**

**That was a foreshadow. **

**Think about it. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, because I totally did. I never intended this chapter to go this way, but it turned out better than what was in my mind. **

**Please review. **

** - Bookworm. **

**P.S.**

** To my wonderful reviewers: I am a very good listener ( I think). You can PM me, follow me on Twitter, whatever. Just PM me. **


	8. Torn to Pieces

**Hello my wonderful readers! I am in quite a good mood right now, thanks to the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! And I'd like to thank chocolatecheesecakes for the wonderful review! I was so happy because I'm a fan of your story, Unconditionally, and now you're a fan of my story... You should read Unconditionally if you haven't. It's amazing. **

_"Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down" _**Halo by Beyonce**

* * *

><p>It was probably around midnight when I woke up. There was someone sleeping in a chair next to my bed, but it was too dark for me to be able to see their face. I decided it was probably Jerome.<p>

I sat up in the bed and adjusted my eyes to the darkness. Gosh, the Hospital Wing was dim at night.

I tried to remember what happened.

Well, I remember looking into Fred's eyes.

And I remember how it felt to touch his face.

And how he smelled.

Like spices and pie.

Damn him, why does he have to smell so good?

"Emma?"

The person beside the bed had woken up now. They raised their head, and I could see their face a little bit clearly now. My breath caught in my throat.

"Fred?"

Even in the darkness, I could tell he shot me a weary grin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm fine. What are you doing here? Where's Jerome? Ryan?" I asked, wondering if my siblings had perhaps ditched me and moved to Mexico and renamed themselves Senora Rosita.

You never know.

"Pomfrey chased them all out," Fred replied. He sounded tired. Well, that's what he deserves for smelling so good.

"Why are you still here, then?" If Pomfrey couldn't have chased Fred out, I was pretty sure Jerome would've done the job.

"Remember? Your date to the Ball punched me and broke my nose," Fred said bitterly.

"But wouldn't have Pomfrey fixed that already?" I asked. "She could do that in, like, seconds."

Fred half-smiled at me. "You're full of questions, aren't you? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I snuck in here."

Oh.

That was... sweet.

"Why?"

"You fainted out of nowhere, Waters, you expect me to carry on with my life without wondering if you're fine or not?"

Uh... yeah. "Sorta."

"You have yet to know me," Fred whispered.

Damn.

He was whispering.

I had to admit, he sounded sexy when he whispered.

Breathe, Emma, breathe.

"You sure you're fine?" Fred asked. "You look you're ready to pass out again."

That's because I am.

"I'm fine," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Alright..." Fred leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes. Was he going back to sleep?

Half of me wanted him to, the other half wanted him to stay awake so we could talk.

"The sky is quite beautiful tonight," he murmured. "Take a look."

Okay... So he wanted me to look at the sky. Alright.

I slowly lifted the blankets off of me and set my feet on the cold floor. Fred still had his eyes closed. I stepped over to the window, and opened it.

Fred was right.

I was amazed by how many stars were in the sky. They looked so pretty, just twinkling there in the black sky.

"That, over there, I think, is Gemini."

And suddenly, Fred was above me, looking up into the sky also. One of his hands clutched the windowsill while the other one pointed to the sky. The position we were in was quite... intimate. It was something a boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

Being this close, I could smell his intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I will never tire of spices and pie, not if it's on Fred Weasley.

Above me, I could hear Fred inhale deeply.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell so much like vanilla?" He whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Well, you do."

And it went quiet.

I liked this silence. I felt comfortable in it. Which I had a major problem with, seeing as I was with Fred, and I should never feel comfortable in silence with him. Like I said before, I wasn't going to have my walls torn down by Fred Weasley.

_But they're already torn down. _

That little annoying voice of my mind, I swear, one day I will throw myself off a bridge...

"I'm getting a little bit sleepy," I spoke up. And to make it believable, I faked a yawn.

Fred straightened up and cleared his throat. He let me pass and I went back to my bed. I thought he was going to sit back down, but instead, he was already by the exit.

"I should go now," he said quickly. "George is going to wonder where I went."

And before I could say anything, Fred was gone.

I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. Those words kept echoing through my mind.

_But they're already torn down._

I couldn't help but agree.

My walls were already torn down.

* * *

><p><strong>If this seems shorter than usual, I am so sorry. I really didn't have a lot of time, but I have all of next week off, so be happy. I might be able to have more than one update that week. I'll try to get the next chapter out by or before Thanksgiving. Probably after Thanksgiving. I don't know, let's see what happens. <strong>

**Don't forget to review, read Unconditionally, and listen to Lana Del Rey because she is amazing! And thanks again for the reviews!**

** -Bookworm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I said that I'd update before Thanksgiving, and this is me updating before Thanksgiving. I would've updated before, but family came over and you know how it is when family comes over. It's chaotic. Well, for me it is.**

**Thank you to all the people who followed or favorited! And thank you most of all to those who reviewed so far! Right now, chocolatecheesecakes is the person who is keeping me happy. **

_"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night" _**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't Fred smell so good?<em>

_His sense of humor is so attractive. _

_And his freckles just make me weak!_

_His smile makes me want to cry!_

_Isn't he so beautiful?_

Shut up, brain. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm trying not to give a damn about Fred. Like, I know that _you_ are in love with him, but I am not.

_Yet. _

Sure, whatever.

I heard my stomach growl.

Yay. That means a trip to the kitchens.

I just hope the person my brain was thinking all about wasn't there.

* * *

><p>After having quite the conversation with my favorite elf (we talked about how it'd be nice to have Cerberus as a pet), Winnie ran off to fetch me what I'd asked for: a ham sandwich and a glass of lemonade. Gotta love them lemons.<p>

So far, it seemed no one else was in the kitchens with me. Still, I was on the lookout. You don't know if there could be some little pervert hiding in the shadows, watching your every move, wishing he/she could be eating that chocolate cake with you. People like that actually exist. People like my siblings. Except they aren't perverts. And they don't hide in the shadows. They sit right in front of you and stare at you eating. They've done that to me before.

It was pretty creepy.

I digress.

Pretty soon, I was stuffing my face with sandwich, and swallowing huge gulps of lemonade in between. I've never tasted a better combination than bread, ham, lettuce, mayonnaise, and lemonade. Wait... I have tasted a better combination. Ever tried dipping sausage in syrup? Try it. It tastes good.

I digress, yet again.

"Psst!"

Holy fuck.

I swear, if this person who's _hissing _at me is Fred, I will throw myself off the Astronomy tower. Or, better yet, I will give up on lemonade forever and die.

Ugh, no, I love lemonade too much to give it up.

I looked around the room, but no one seemed to be there. What if they're one of those people who hide in the shadows?

I told you they existed!

"I'm over here, look behind you!"

Well damn. This person was so commanding and I haven't even met them.

Nevertheless, I looked behind me and saw the faint outline of a figure.

"Ryan?"

I think... I think I'd rather have Fred here than him. Honestly, I mean, he was in a fight with my brother!

_Or it's just that you're in lurve with Fred. _

I am not _in lurve_ with anyone.

"Hey Em."

Ryan, the person I was slowly beginning to get annoyed by for no apparent (_He hit your boyfriend in the face!), _came out of the shadows and sat by me. He was smiling, and I tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure I was frowning the whole time.

"Hello. Did you follow me here?" I asked. If he really did follow me here, I swear... He will no longer be my date to the Ball.

_Yeah, especially since he broke the love of your life's face. _

SHUT. UP. NOW.

_So rude..._

"Maybe," Ryan grinned.

The old me would've been freaked out that Ryan, the hottest boy in seventh year, was talking to me. The old me would've had a hard time breathing because Ryan was shooting me his heart-melting smile. But, like I've said before, I changed. This is the new me. And the new me just wants to punch Ryan and continue eating my sandwich in peace and live in a palace made of ice and own a pet unicorn and have a rich husband who could spoil me rotten.

_But Fred isn't rich, Emma. _

SHUT UP. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH FRED. DAMN YOU TO HADES.

"Emma, are you alright?" Ryan frowned. "You look like you're trying to refrain from punching someone."

I am trying to refrain from punching someone, and that someone is you.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a bit hungry," I lied through smiling lips.

Ryan smiled at me before looking to the left, and then he looked me in the eye, and woah everything just went serious.

"Listen, can we talk?"

No. "Sure."

"I'm really sorry about the whole fighting with your brother thing." Ryan reached out and grabbed my hand. I wanted to snatch my hand out of his. "And I want you to know... I really like you, Emma. I do. I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were looking hot."

I tried to make my fake smile look genuine.

"And as much as this kills me... I can't take you to the Ball anymore."

Hallelujah!

My smile just turned from fake to real! Yes! I didn't have to go with Ryan anymore!

"Maybe later, we could, you know, try us. We could maybe be in a relationship when Jerome isn't as pissed as he is right now."

Fuck that, Jerome will never stop being pissed off at you. "Thanks, Ryan." Thank you so much, but right now, I want to have a moment with my sandwich, not you.

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?" Ryan hopefully asked. He honestly wanted to spend time with me.

Oh my gosh, it was just going to break my heart when I broke his.

Now I feel bad about all the things I said to him in my brain.

"Sure," I agreed, even though I didn't finish eating my sandwich.

For a second, I thought that Ryan was going to kiss me. I did not want that. Ryan was not going to take my first kiss away from me.

And yes, I haven't had my first kiss yet.

We walked side-by-side, quietly. None of us said anything for a few minutes. It was pretty awkward. I was trying to think of something to say, something that would start a comfortable conversation between us, but nothing came up.

"Do you like unicorns?" I blurted out, but I didn't have time to be embarrassed because as we passed by a broom closet, we heard a noise coming _from_ the broom closet.

And then, suddenly, the door from the broom closet was opening.

And then two people walked out.

For a moment, the world stopped. It was just me and Ryan staring at the two people in front of us who looked like they were caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

Fred and Veronica.

There were red smudges on Fred's chin, lips, and neck. Those red smudges, obviously, were caused by Veronica.

Ouch.

My heart.

It hurts.

"Let's go, Ryan," I whispered, praying that I wouldn't cry.

I don't know why, but I grabbed Ryan's hand. I was holding his hand.

Immediately, Fred's gaze landed on our locked hands. Hey, he couldn't hate. He was just caught with his hookup.

_So much for not being in love with Fred. _

I am so not in the mood, brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Emma. <strong>

**I feel bad for her, I mean, I am the one who caused this. But what's life without a little drama? Boring. **

**And by the way, just because I may seem mean to Emma, I am not mean to my reviewers or anyone who likes this story. Please review, or PM if you'd like. Either way, I'd like to hear from you guys. **

**Adiós!**

** -Bookworm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heller! Greetings from me and my unicorns! **

**I know it's the day after Thanksgiving, but I just wanted to say I am very thankful for my reviewers, followers, the people who favorited this story, and the people who view this. 917 views. All of you guys, thank you. **

_"This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream"_ **Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p><em>Isn't Fred such an ungrateful, gorgeous, evil, obscene, disgusting little berk? I mean, he didn't break your heart. He ripped it out of your chest, threw it onto the ground, kicked it into the ground, jumped on it, did the Macarena on it, and he looked beautiful while doing it. <em>

I know, brain. You don't need to remind me every ten minutes. And he didn't look beautiful. He looked gorgeous.

_Poor you. You should make out with Ryan in front of him. _

Ew, no. Ryan will not take my first kiss away, as I have said before.

_Well, do something that shows him you have no interest in him._

You've made it clear before that I am interested in him. And now I admit.

I, Emma Rose Waters, am interested in Fred Weasley.

Screw him.

Because of him, I had to spend my weekend in bed, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. I didn't even go to breakfast or dinner. And because of him, it was hard to focus in class. You can't imagine how Potions class went.

Professor Snape: Miss Waters, what did I just instruct the class to do?

Me: Uh...

Professor Snape: Detention, Miss Waters.

And now I have a detention to attend to in, like, half an hour. I am spending that half hour reading my favorite book, _Inkheart. _

Ha.

Bet you thought I was going to say _Pride and Prejudice, _huh?

Well, let me you something.

I have never read that book. Honestly, I tried reading it, but I had no idea what was going on by the time I was on page ten. Whenever I read a book, and the main character is a girl, the girl is always like "_Pride and Prejudice _is my favorite book! Elizabeth or whatever her name is has gone through the exact same things as me" and I'm like "How can you actually pay attention to the book?"

I honestly tried.

But I honestly couldn't keep track of what was happening, and all these character were all over the place in my mind, and I remember asking over and over again "Who is Mr. Bingley?" Ugh, I'm rambling.

Oh, look at that.

It's time for detention.

Hope I don't encounter Jerkface Weasley on the way.

* * *

><p>"I want you to clean all the desks, and rearrange all the ingredients chronologically. I will be in my office if you need me."<p>

Without another word, Snape slammed his office door and he was gone. I stared at the door before sticking my middle finger up at it.

Damn you.

I started cleaning first because it seemed easier.

It so wasn't easy.

How many pieces of gum do people chew? I kept finding these huge blobs of chewed up gum under the desks, and they were stuck on there. It took me a few minutes to realize I could use my wand.

I moved from cleaning to organizing the ingredients. The last ingredient to go on the shelf was Amortentia.

Stupid Amortentia.

Stupid love.

Stupid Fred.

Stupid Snape.

Stupid everything.

Except lemonade.

And food.

And books.

I knocked on Snape's door. "Professor Snape," I called out.

And then the door opened and I backed up a little and I was freaked out because Snape was frowning at me and I never realized how big his nose was. He should really see a plastic surgeon.

And some shampoo.

"Yes, Miss Waters?"

"I'm finished, sir."

"Very well, you may go."

Oh.

I didn't think he'd let me go that easily. I thought maybe he'd go all inspector on me, and put on some gloves and check for dust, or maybe complain that I'd accidentally knocked over one of the jars, which I didn't do... I didn't.

He must be doing something that he really wants to finish.

What if he has a secret lover?

Oh my Merlin, is he writing a love letter to her?

Gasp! What if he's writing a love letter to _him?_

_Oh my Merlin, what if Snape is gay?_

That'd explain everything.

I rushed out of the classroom, feeling a bit disturbed. I had to actually stop and catch my breath for a second. What if Snape actually was attracted to the same gender?

Ew.

Just erase all thoughts of that, Emma.

"You look a bit disturbed."

"And you look a bit flushed," I replied to the person approaching me.

No, it wasn't Fred.

It wasn't Ryan.

It was Amber.

And she actually did look flushed.

"Why? Is it a boy?" I instantly asked Amber, grabbing her shoulders.

She looked to the left and swallowed. "Maybe..."

"Who is it, Amber? Tell me."

Amber removed my hands from her shoulders and started to walk in the direction I was heading. "You know," she said, "a good, concerned older sister would wonder where her fourteen year old sister went, alone, during dinner."

"Right. Where were you, and were you with a boy?"

Amber sighed. "Alright. I was with a boy, and we were in the library. Don't start getting ideas, sister, I was going to the library alone. I was looking for a book, when this boy went in the same aisle. I asked him to reach a book for me, and then we were talking. And I'm looking a bit flushed because..."

"I don't want to know why you were flushed unless it involves you snogging this boy," I said. "But I do want to know who this boy is."

She smiled slightly. "He's older, though."

"Age doesn't matter," I protested, hoping she's tell me. "Do you fancy him?"

Amber looked down. "I don't fancy him... I just find him attractuve..."

"Same thing," I sang.

"Okay, if I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else," Amber said sternly. She stopped walking and she stuck out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

I wrapped my pinkie around hers. "Pinkie promise."

Amber pursed her lips. "I don't fancy him, remember that."

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Emma!"

"Alright, alright. You don't fancy him, but you find him attractive."

"Yes." Amber bit her lip and looked down.

"He's... "

"Yes?"

"Don't get mad at me or think I'm silly, okay?"

"Okay!"

"...Fred Weasley."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems so unlikely that Amber would fall for Fred but... This is fanfiction, and I'm the author, so I can do whatever I want! <strong>

**Imagine how Emma must feel. He sister is beginning to crush on the guy she's crushing on. Ouch. That. Must. Hurt. **

**Thanks to chocolatecheesecakes, we now have a ship name. Fremma! **

**I am so sailing that ship.**

**And I am so sorry to those people who actually like the book Pride and Prejudice. I honestly do feel that way about that book. Don't hate me that, don't give me hate reviews, don't start planning my death, don't do anything bad that might end you up in jail. **

**Please review. **

** -Bookworm**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow readers. I won't eat much right now. Enjoy this chapter.**

_"You're my tragedy"_ **Tragedy by Christina Perri**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Who's your date to the Yule Ball, now?" Amber asked me.

She was trying on her dress, and she made me give my opinion on it. Honestly, she looked beautiful in it. But I just thought the neckline was maybe a little too low.

"I'm not going," I replied, grabbing a magazine from her under her bed.

Amber stopped admiring herself in the mirror and stared at me. "And why not?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a date. Remember? Jerome hates Ryan now."

"And? You could go with... friends."

"Friends?" I snorted. "Name one of my friends, Amber."

She looked back to her reflection. "What about... what about Theresa? What happened to her? Isn't she in... Ravenclaw? I remember you guys used to be really close."

"I don't know." I flipped a page in the magazine. "She stopped talking to me one day... And I don't even know why. But I'm fine without her. Why are we even talking about her?"

Amber frowned at me through the mirror. "Okay, so you don't have friends, or a date. That doesn't mean you can't go."

"Maybe I just don't want to go."

"Well, you're going, whether you like it or not. I don't care what you do, what you say, I will drag you there if I have to."

I didn't argue with her. "So, who's _your _date to the Ball?"

Amber smiled all dopey-like and sat down at the edge of her bed. She stared off into space before answering. "Seamus Finnegan." She sighed happily.

"I take it he's better than the attractive Fred Weasley?" Even though I was only teasing her, I wanted to hear her answer.

Damn you, curiosity.

"I guess Seamus is better than him in personality, because I don't really know Fred a lot, and he's a bit better in looks, too, but Fred's still attractive."

Damn you, Amber, you're only fourteen years old, you can't think he's attractive.

_Especially because you're in love with him, right?_

You don't when to shut up, do you?

Amber snapped her fingers in her face. "Emma? Emma Waters? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. What did you say?"

"I asked if you thought Fred was attractive."

Fucking hell yes.

He was more than attractive. He was the God of all men.

I sat up, grabbing Amber's forearm. "Amber Marie Waters, if I tell you something, will you promise never to tell anyone?"

Why not tell her? Amber obviously fancied Seamus, and she only thinks Fred is attractive. It's not like she's going to hate me for the rest of her life... right?

"Are you pregnant?" Amber asked, wide eyed.

"Dumb arse!" I shouted, laughing. "Amber, I haven't even had my first kiss!"

"Well, you never know! You're sixteen years old, ever heard of _Sixteen and Pregnant?"_

"I've heard of it, but I'm not going to be a part of it!"

I calmed down a bit. "Promise you won't tell?"

Amber smiled. "Emma, you're my sister. Who am I going to tell?"

I inhaled and exhaled. "I think... I think I fancy someone."

"Who? Who is it? Tell me now." This is reminding me of last night when she told me she thought Fred was attractive.

"I think I fancy... Fred Weasley."

Absolute silence. I didn't know if it was good or bad, if Amber wanted to kill me, if she wanted to giggle and discuss this, I don't think I even remembered how to blink. All I knew was that it was silent.

"What?" Amber asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I think I fancy Fred Weasley," I repeated quietly.

Saying it out loud just makes it even scarier, it makes me realize that I actually do fancy him. I don't "think" I fancy him, I know I fancy him.

That is terrifying.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amber scoffed. "You're kidding me, right Emma?" She stood, her back facing me.

Was she happy? Was she mad?

Oh gosh, why is my sister so hard to read?

"And I thought... The only reason..." Amber kept muttering things under her breath.

Mad?

Dumbstruck?

Tell me, Amber.

Amber suddenly turned around, her eyes blazing. "What the fuck, Emma? Really? You had to fancy Fred?"

"Well, don't get mad at me, you just said he's attractive and you're not in love with him!" I shouted, standing up.

"You thought I was going to tell you I was starting to fancy someone?!"

"So you do fancy him? You could've told me that, Amber! I would've backed off!"

"I didn't think Fred would be the guy you'd give a second glance! The only reason I went for Fred was because I knew you wouldn't like him? He's social, he talks to people, he has lots of friends while you are just some girl who's scared of the world because her friends were never there for her!"

Ouch.

In fights, Amber always says something to hurt me, but then I say something that will destroy her.

"I knew you wouldn't like him because he's older, Amber! He's sixteen, and you're only fourteen! You think he's going to like a little, innocent girl like you?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Emma! And who said I was innocent?"

I ignored the last part. "I thought you had Seamus! You were getting all happy when you thought of him!"

"Yeah, but that's because..." Amber crossed her arms. "He made me feel good."

"Made you feel...?"

What did that mean?

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Merlin.

"_Amber, did you lose your virginity to Seamus Finnegan?!"_

"So what if I did?"

"You're fucking fourteen years old, you naïve girl!"

"Lots of people lose their virginity at fourteen."

"Lots of people like who?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy is a straight out git who gets whatever he wants! And if you fancy Fred, why the shitty hell did you have sex with someone else? Amber, I don't want people to think you're some slag!"

"I don't know why! He- he- was saying I was like no other... And he was hugging me.. And then we kissed... And it just led to that.. And he told me.."

"He told you he loved you, didn't he?"

"He did." Tears slowly streamed down her face. "And I believed him. And now I might fancy someone else. I'm a slag, aren't I?"

"No, Amber," I said softly. I tried to place a hand on her, but she was still mad.

"No!" She backed up. "This is all your fault, Emma! You're such a bitch!"

"How is this my fault? You're the one who was taken advantage of and now fancies someone else, something a slag would do!"

"All the boys I fancy, you always get in the way! You know what I overheard Seamus and his friends talking about? They talking about how they'd like to.. to... I ignored them."

"Why have you been keeping this from me, Amber?"

"Because! I don't need another problem from you! You're the reason Seamus used me! He probably wanted to get to you through me!"

"Amber- "

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_Ouch. She hates you._

I wasn't staying in that room any more. I opened the door to her room, and, slamming closed, ran.

I didn't know where.

I didn't know why.

I just ran.

She actually meant it when she said she hated me. I've never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes. This is so much more painful than seeing Fred with Veronica.

Amber, the girl I'd always laughed with, the girl I always protected, my little sister... She hated me. Why? It all started with me telling her about Fred.

Fred.

Speaking of the devil.

And suddenly, I was crashing into someone, I was falling backward, and I didn't care.

But it did hurt.

"You alright, Emma Rose?"

Fred Fucking Weasley was looking down at me, smiling, holding a hand out to help me up. The smile was wiped off his face once he got a better look at me. He didn't even ask if I was okay with him putting his hands on me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

I ripped my arm out of his grip. Despite my feelings for him, hatred began to burn in my stomach. It's like all those thoughts about him disappeared. He was the reason Amber hated me.

"No," I whispered. "No. _No!"_

Fred backed up a little. "Emma? What's wrong." He reached a hand, as if he were going to wipe the tears away.

Fred-crazed Emma would've let him do that.

But I was hatred-filled Emma.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched when his fingers brushed against my skin.

He looked alarmed. "Emma, just tell me what's wrong- "

"I... it's all your fault," I whispered. "I hate you."

Now he looked hurt. "What are you saying?"

"No," I repeated in a whisper. I looked him in the eye. "She hates me."

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma passes out yet again. <strong>

**Woah. I cried when Amber told her she hated Emma. Am I the only one? And was anyone shocked about Amber and her virginity? I picked Seamus because, well, my gut told me to go with him. **

**Anyway. **

**Tomorrow is December and I haven't even done my November homework. And I have Muggle school tomorrow, so you must imagine how my night's going to go. **

**Please review.**

** -Bookworm**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. Internet has just not been on my side this whole week, and I've been caught up with Muggle schoolwork, I just haven't had time. Worry not, I'll try not to let this happen again. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was my third day in the Hospital Wing, and I was just a ball of emotions. There I was, sitting down on a bed, staring out the window across the room, thinking about life, wishing that I could have lemonade with me. So far, all of my siblings had visited me. Except Amber. And Fred didn't visit me either. But I shouldn't be bothered by that.<p>

I sighed and stared down at my hands. It was around eleven at night, and I wasn't even going to try to go to sleep. I'd wake up again anyway.

_You're so lonely, Emma. How can you survive like this? If I were you, I would break the window and run._

Instead of paying my stupid brain attention, I stared at the full moon. It was glowing gold, and it took my breath away.

"_Psst! Emma!"_

Jerome suddenly appeared from the shadows. He tip-toed over to me and sat down at the edge of my bed. He set his chin in the palm of his hand, and, smiling, looked over at me.

"Yes?" I brought my knees up to my chest.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. You obviously need one, you look bored out of your mind," Jerome said.

"That's because I am," I muttered.

"Poor baby sister. Anyway, when did Pomfrey say you could leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's good." Jerome stared at me, squinting his eyes. "What's wrong, Emma? Did somebody do something to you? Who is it? Is it that Weasley boy?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's no one. It's nothing." I was not about to tell Jerome that Amber lost her virginity to Seamus Finnegan. If he found out about that, Finnegan would be shipped off to France, and have his name changed to Carla.

Jerome was suddenly all up in my personal bubble, staring into my eyes. "Emma. Rose. Waters. There is something wrong. What happened? Tell. Me. Now."

I pushed him away. He fell to the floor with a thud. "It's nothing! If there was something wrong, I would've told you." Total lie right there. I don't feel guilty about it at all.

"So there's nothing going on?"

I nodded.

"Then why hasn't Amber visited you?"

"I don't know! I don't know what goes on in her head!" I really don't, I mean, _why _would she lose her virginity to _Seamus Finnegan, _at age _fourteen?_ I'm sixteen and I still haven't even had my first kiss.

_Loser._

Whatever.

"Sure," Jerome said. He moved over to the window. "What are you doing up this late, anyway? You should be resting, Emma. You hit your head when you fell."

"I am aware of that," I snapped. "But I'm just not tired.

Jerome eyed me suspiciously. "I've lived with you for sixteen years, Emma Waters, don't think I can't tell when you're lying. There is something that's bothering you, but you won't say it. Just tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just..." I avoided eye contact with him. "It's just that this isn't my problem." That was a partial lie. "I can't tell you it."

"Then whose is it?"

"I'm not saying."

Jerome stared at me, stone faced. "So you don't trust me. I get it."

"I trust- "

"Nope. I don't want to hear it." And then Jerome walked out.

I just hope he doesn't end up hating me.

* * *

><p>When Pomfrey finally let me go, I was so relieved. No more being bored, no more taking nasty potions, no more being alone, no more being away from lemonade.<p>

I skipped down an empty corridor, happily humming to myself. At that moment, I wasn't focusing on the bed stuff going on. I was just pretending that I was in a meadow with two per unicorns.

Of course, like always, my fantasies were ruined.

Two people were heading in my direction. They were both males, and one of them was supporting the other. The one who needed support had an arm around the other guy, laughing. I stopped walking and stared at them.

Oh, fuck.

_Twins. _

_Weasley twins. _

What happened to them?

"You know, if you used your own legs and walked, Fred, this would've been easier," the twin that was obviously George grumbled.

So there was something wrong with Fred.

Hm.

George noticed me standing there. He was so different from Fred, yet exactly the same. It was a but mind-blowing.

"Hello there," George said, smiling. "Don't kind my brother here, he's just... he's a bit intoxicated. Had a little too much firewhiskey. I warned him..."

I was shocked. Fred Weasley drunk? That was the first time I've heard of that. I'm pretty sure it's happened before, but I haven't actually _seen _him like that. I was oddly curious to see what would happen.

"What made Fred want to drink?" I asked quietly, staring at Fred, whose head was laying on his chest. He wasn't aware I was there.

"You know him?" George seemed shocked.

_Well._

"Yeah," I snapped. "What caused him to drink? How did he even get the alcohol?"

George adjusted Fred. "Well, you see girl-who-knows-Fred - "

"- Emma -"

"Well, you see, Emma, my brother came up to me earlier in the common room saying something that I shouldn't say in front of you now that I know who you are." George tapped his chin. "Emma Waters, right?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah, I can't say this in front of you."

Alright.

"Well... Do you need help?" I asked.

George snorted. "I do need help, Emma. But you're so small, I don't think you could handle Fred even with my help..."

Even though he was right, I was a little offended.

"Well... do you need company?"

Fred suddenly snapped his head up. There was a lazy smile on his face. He noticed me, and his smile turned into a grin. "George," he whispered not so quietly. "That's Emma. Apparently... she hates me." He bursted into loud laughter.

George shifted awkwardly, trying to keep from Fred from falling to floor. "Fred, shut up," he muttered.

"No, it's alright," I said quietly, looking yet again st Fred, who was still laughing. "I did tell him I hated him."

"Why?"

If I wasn't going to tell Jerome everything, I wasn't about to tell George Weasley the reason I said I hated Fred. I mean, I'm not even sure if I meant it or not.

"Long story." I sighed.

Fred laughed even harder. He ripped himself out of George's grip and walked up to me. George tried desperately to hold him back, but Fred was already putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why?" Fred whined, shaking me as he did so. He sounded like a child. "Why do you hate me, Emma?"

I lifted his hands off my shoulders. "I don't hate you, Fred."

He laughed again. "This girl is hilarious, George. Veronica should be jealous right now that I'm talking to Emma!" Ugh. _Veronica._

"Fred, shut up!"

"Seriously, George, Emma is like... a comedian. If she pulls a prank on somebody, she would complete the perfect picture for my ideal girl."

"Fred, shut up!"

That wasn't George who yelled that.

It was me.

The words just tumbled out of my mouth, I had no control over them. And surprisingly, Fred actually listened. He closed his mouth and stared at me. George seemed shocked, yet again. This time, I wasn't even a bit offended because I was shocked myself.

"Woah," Fred whispered. He grabbed my shoulders again. "Do you really hate me?"

I smiled. "No, Fred- "

"Good!" And then Fred was pulling me to him, and then his face was in mine, and I could smell his breath that smelled like firewhiskey, and that was a bit overwhelming, I didn't like it at all, and Fred firmly placed his lips on mine, but before he could anything else, I pushed him away.

"_What's wrong with you?_" I screeched, wiping my mouth.

"What the hell, Fred!" George shouted. "You're drunk, you can't just kiss her like -"

"Whatever!" Fred yelled. He squinted at me. "I'll see you someday, Emma." He didn't do anything else, he just brushed past me, and I smelled his scent.

"I'm so sorry about him," George said, before running off after Fred.

I stood alone in the corridor, frozen, wondering that the hell just happened. And then my brain started to talk.

_Fred Weasley just kissed you._

Whew.

I have mixed feelings about this.

My heart was beating, and I felt ecstatic. Yet, there was this feeling inside me, telling me that Fred was drunk, he never would've done that had he been sober. My inner goddess was dancing, and my subconscious was thinking all this over.

I drew in a deep breath and, on shaky legs, I began to walk toward my desired destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sh*t just got real. <strong>

**Bet you did not see this chapter coming. The idea for this chapter came to me when I was helping my aunt search for a new sofa. **

**Anyway, who's excited for Christmas? Despite my age, I know I am! It's like in two and half weeks, but I like to think of it this way: there's only two more Fridays until Christmas! Hopefully, I'll get a new laptop, and updates will be faster. **

**Review. **

** -Bookworm**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wasn't aware that I didn't put a song lyric in the last chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and giddy on the inside.**

_"I'm glad that we stopped kissing" _**400 Lux by Lorde**

* * *

><p>No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop licking my lips. They still tasted like firewhiskey <em>and <em>Fred. The fact that he kinda sorta kissed me still didn't make sense to my brain.

_He was drunk. People do stupid stuff when they're drunk. So the kiss meant nothing to Fred. _

Was it even a kiss? I mean, he just put his lips on mine, he didn't do anything else. It almost seemed awkward.

_But it wasn't._

I know. Which is why it's confusing me. Why exactly did I push him away again? Maybe if I'd let him be, he would've kissed me, like actually kissed me. And my first kiss - oh my Merlin.

Oh. My. Merlin.

I just realized... I had my first kiss with _Fred Weasley. _Well, if you could call it a kiss. I'm not sure. My inner goddess is saying it was a real kiss, but my brain was saying it wasn't.

When did my life get so complicated?

I mean, before, it was just wake up, eat, go to class, eat, rest, read, eat, sleep, wake up in the middle of the night, eat, and go back to sleep. Now it's just stay up all night and think about Fred Weasley.

_Don't complain about your life, I have to spend mine with _you.

And I have to spend my life with _ you. _And you don't have a life. You just hold all my thoughts and yours.

_Just shut up and go see whoever you're going to see. _

Right.

I was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was waiting for me to say the password, but I wouldn't say it. If I said the password, I'd be in the common room, and if I was in the common room, I'd be closer to the person I wanted to see, and that was just scary.

Suddenly, the portrait door opened and someone walked out of the common room.

Oh.

Crap.

Veronica was standing in front of me, her dark eyes looking me up and down. Was she judging me already? Gosh.

"Aren't you the girl that Fred hangs out with?" She asked.

Well, he doesn't hang out with me. We talk occasionally, and he snuck into the Hospital Wing late at night just to see me, but I wouldn't say he hangs out with me. "Um..."

"Good. Have you seen him anywhere? I haven't seen him since he left with his brother George."

Oh yeah, I've seen him. In fact, he just gave me an almost kiss. "No."

Veronica squinted her eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

I'm sure he gave me an almost kiss, and I kinda enjoyed it, even though it didn't seem like it at that moment. "Yes."

"You sound like you're hiding something," Veronica suddenly said. She advanced on me, her face just inches from mine. "Are you hiding something?"

Hell yeah I am.

"Well, first of all, I would like it if you would leave my personal bubble," I snapped, the smart-mouthed part of me coming out. I slightly pushed her, but not hard enough that she'd fall over. Veronica backed up. "Second, it's none of your business whether I am hiding something or not, _princess."_

I don't even know why I called her that.

But it seemed to annoy her.

She glared at me, her perfectly plucked brows furrowed slightly.

Damn, now I know why Fred went for Veronica. She's beautiful.

"All I want to know is if you've seen Fred," she said through clenched teeth.

"If hadn't heard me the first time, no," I said, "I have not seen your hookup."

That seemed to anger her.

"Listen here, _Emma," _Veronica hissed, "I know who you are." I'm pretty sure you don't. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Fred, like he's the best thing on this world."

"I didn't know you liked to stare at me," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it! There is definitely something going on between you and _my boyfriend._ What is it? Are you shagging? Are you hooking up in broom closets?"

I believe that'd be you and him, actually.

"Are you seeing each other in empty classrooms...?"

"Listen here, _Veronica,_ you don't know a shit about me. And I assure you, I am not going around snogging _your boyfriend _behind your back, like a slag. And I am most definitely not snogging him in a broom closet, unlike someone - "

Apparently, Veronica had had enough of me.

She raised her hand and slapped my right across the face.

One minute, I was looking at her, the next, I was holding my cheek, looking to my left. Gosh, that hurt.

"What's going on here?"

Ugh. That voice seemed so familiar, but I wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Nothing, love," I could hear Veronica saying with fake innocence. I am really starting to hate her.

Wait.

If she's calling someone "love", then that "love" can only be...

How'd he get sober that quickly?

"It doesn't seem like nothing," a different voice said. That would be George.

And then someone was standing in front of me, and they were placing their hand over mine, trying to make me face them. When they actually succeeded, they gasped.

"Veronica, what did you do?" George exclaimed.

"She deserved it!" I could just imagine her pouting. "Fred! Where have you been?"

"Why did she do this?" George asked me quietly.

I blinked. "I... She.. She said she thought there was... I told her I wasn't..."

"Speak completes sentences," he murmured.

"She insulted me!" Veronica screeched.

Both George and I turned around to look at her. She had her arm around Fred, glaring at me. Fred didn't seem bothered about anything... Does he remember anything?

As if he read my thoughts, George leaned down and whispered, "Gave him a sobering potion. He didn't remember anything."

Ouch.

"How?" I asked, flinching slightly as I spoke. Gosh, how hard can she hit?

"You called me a slag!" She sounded close to tears.

"Is this true?" Fred asked me lowly.

"No!" Of course he'd side with Veronica. "She accused me of having a secret relationship with you!" I probably shouldn't haven't said that aloud, but she can't act like the innocent one here.

Fred stared at me with an open mouth. "She did? You did?" He looked at Veronica.

"She did?" I heard George ask himself.

"She did!"

"Why?" Fred looked at Veronica. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"She's always looking at you, like she wants you," she said, her voice cracking. "And you're always hanging around her, and you should see her face when she's around you..."

I laughed. "I can't take this _bullshit!_" I shouted, pushing past Fred and Veronica. "_Fuck _you!" I spat as I passed by.

"Damn," I could hear George mutter.

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

* * *

><p><strong> Who liked this chapter? <strong>

**I know I did. **

**I don't want to start rambling so... Please review. **

** -Bookworm**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really hate myself right now. I made you guys wait so long... I am absolutely disgusted. Now, I've been very busy, but I won't use that as an excuse. I feel bad that I left you guys with a cliffhanger. But, I'm over it now that I wrote this chapter. **

**Anyway, I just want to make this clear: Jerome is the eldest. He is seventeen, turning eighteen very soon. Next is Emma and Louis. They're twins. Then there's Russell, fifteen, and Amber, fourteen. I just wanted to say that if anyone was wondering, which I doubt. **

**Enjoy this chapter, _y perdona me. _I just said forgive me in Spanish, btw. **

_"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?"_ **Teardrops****on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>Eventually, of course, I had to go back to the common room. I couldn't just continue to wander the halls, thinking about how much Veronica is a lying son of a bitch all night.<p>

So there I was, standing in front of the Fat Lady. I muttered the password and slowly walked into the common room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look up at the people who were probably staring at me. But they weren't staring at me. Instead, there was chatter about the upcoming Yule Ball.

Crap. I'd forgotten about that.

"I need to make sure I eat less so I can fit in my dress."

"When he asked me, I felt so giddy."

"The Yule Ball is going to be magical with you there."

Bleh.

All this mushy love stuff was making me a bit nauseous. Not because I didn't like it, but because that wouldn't be happening to me. The perfect night would come for all the girls except me. While they danced, I would be in my room, rereading every book I own.

"Emma!"

I ignored whoever was calling my name and just headed to my dorm. I was not in the mood to communicate with other human beings. All I wanted to do was sleep. And maybe drink some lemonade.

Lemonade sounds so good right now.

But I won't go because I am lazy.

When I entered the dorm, Nicole, one of my roommates, was sitting in her bed, stating straight ahead. It was pretty creepy, because since she had black hair, she looked like those haunted or possessed ghost girls in the movies. I shivered at just the sight of her.

I cleared my throat. Nicole dropped back to Earth and looked over at me. She smiled softly at me, standing up.

"Emma," she greeted. "Hi. Sorry if I was being weird right now..."

I didn't know she knew my name. "It's alright. I'm weird all the time."

Nicole laughed. "Well, I'll leave. Someone is waiting for me." She smiled one last time before leaving.

That was pretty awkward.

But at least she likes me. I could actually have a friend here.

And I wonder who was waiting for her.

Whatever. It isn't my business.

I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change. A wave of exhaustion swept over me. I was so ready to fall asleep.

But then the door slammed open, and the other girls that shared this room with me walked in.

Bleh.

They were so _loud. _All they talked about was the Yule Ball, and it was getting old and annoying. I was trying to sleep.

But since it was impossible for me to sleep with them talking, I simply left.

I could sleep in Jerome's room.

* * *

><p>"Hell no."<p>

"But why not?"

"Ryan is in here. He might try to do something with you."

"He won't!"

"How do you know that?"

Jerome glared at me. He was not letting me sleep in his room, and there was no way I could change his mind. But it was still nice knowing he didn't hate me.

"Well, you can kick Ryan out," I suggested.

Jerome thought about it. "I could," he said, "but what about the other boys in my dorm?"

Damn, he is so overprotective.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go to Louis." I turned around.

Jerome grabbed my arm, turning me back around. "Nuh uh! Nuh uh, you are not going to that room! That Weasley kid is in there! And we all know that Weasley kid basically snogs ever girl within ten feet of him."

"He does not!" I protested. And I actually forgot he shared a dorm with Louis... Damn. "And plus, he has a girlfriend. And do you really think I'd let him just take advantage of me?"

Jerome sighed. "Fine then. Sleep in Louis' dorm. I just don't understand why you won't go with Amber or Russell."

I can't go with Amber because she hates me now.

I can't go with Russell because his friends are perverts.

But I can go with Louis because, well, his friends know not to mess with me. I remember one time, his friend, I-forgot-his-name, called me pretty. I-forgot-his-name is no longer friends with Louis. He's exactly like Jerome.

So there I was, waiting for my brother to answer the door.

But instead of my brother answering it, a certain redhead answered it.

"Emma?"

"Hello, George," I said, smiling up at Fred's twin.

"Uh... what are you doing here?"George looked really confused.

"Is Louis in there?" I asked.

"Actually..." George quickly looked inside the room. I heard other voices. He looked back at me. "He says he- I mean, he isn't in here. He just left."

I tried not to laugh.

They thought I was that stupid.

Raising a brow, I kicked the door open wide. There were three people in there. Fred, Louis, and... Nicole? The fuck?

I tried not to stare at Fred. Instead, I glared right at Louis. He cowered back.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Louis looked a little embarrassed at having me in his room. "Get out."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I forgot what I was going to say, anyway." I turned around to leave.

"Emma, wait!"

What.

No.

Please no.

Please tell me I was imagining him talking.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Fred Fucking Weasley asked me. I turned around to look at him. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sure- "

"No," Louis cut in, looking between me and Fred. "No, no, no. Hell no. You are not going alone with him. You guys are staying right here. What do you need to tell _my sister_ Fred?"

"Fuck you, Louis!" I whisper-shouted.

He glared at me. "If I find you two snogging against a wall -"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

I gave him the third finger salute before exiting his room. Well. There went my plan to sleep peacefully.

It took me a moment to notice that Fred was behind me, following me. Oh. I led him into the common room, which was slowly growing empty.

"What?" I asked as soon as we stopped.

"Look," Fred began, "about Veronica... I am so sorry about her. She gets jealous very quickly, and starts jumping to conclusions, and she tends to hate every female I talk to. She's very territorial. And even though I tell her there's nothing to worry about, she thinks that you are in love me and planning to steal me away from her.."

Well, for once, your bitch of a girlfriend is actually right. But I am not trying to steal you away from her. That is impossible.

"Just forget she even said anything."

"It's hard to forget accusations like that," I muttered. "And shouldn't the apology come from her, not you?"

"It should," Fred agreed, "but if she was as close to you as I am, she would be ready to claw your eyes out. I don't want..." His words faltered, and then his eyes widened. "I don't want _her _to be taken away to Azkaban."

What just happened?

I sighed. "And I'm sorry about my brother. He's... he's something else."

"I will accept the apology if you accept mine," Fred teased. He grinned down at me.

"Fine. I accept your apology." I couldn't help but smile back.

"I have to go," Fred suddenly said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it was supposed to say goodbye? If it was, then it was a very awkward goodbye.

And even though it was a little awkward, his hand on my shoulder made my brain basically explode with happiness. I couldn't even think straight.

_Asdfghjklqwertyuipp. _

_Mnbvcxzlkjh. _

_Dwerp. _

Fred removed his hand and, shooting me another grin, left.

_Iiidjdopa. _

_Dooooooooooop. _

_Vkeh._

My brain was apparently too happy to make an actually sentence, or say any real words.

I was feeling exactly the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. <strong>

**I am very giddy right now because Nicole was in this chapter. Let me just tell you, one day, you might be reading a _lot _about her. Wink. Wink. Wink. ;). Wink. **

**I'm trying to think of a name I could call my readers, 'cause, you know, "readers" is so boring. Please tell me if you have any ideas, that'd be very nice.**

**I don't remember the date of the Yule Ball. All I know that it is coming soon, maybe a three or four chapters. I am excited. **

** -Bookworm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my nerd, chocolatecheesecakes, you've officially blown my mind away. We've not only gotten a ship name from this amazing person, but I've now got a name for all my readers: Demons. You guys will all be my Demons. **

**I honestly never thought of that. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I tried my best not to burst with giddiness during a certain part of it.**

"_Can't feel anything, when will I learn?" _**Chandelier by Sia**

* * *

><p>With the Yule Ball less than a week away, all the girls in my dorm, save Nicole, were going crazy with makeup and dresses. All night long, they'd discuss their dates, or what their dates were going to think when they saw them. Believe me when I say all night long. They don't stop talking until one in the morning. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Nicole is lucky, because she actually has friends, and she can go spend a few nights with them when our roommates get out of hand.<p>

The worst thing is that the girls are always leaving some of their stuff in my area. A few days ago, I found pink lipstick under my pillow. I'm not even sure how it ended up there. Unless one of them put it there on purpose. Bleh.

I decided that it they were going to leave their stuff near mine, I was going to keep it. There's a box full of their stuff under my bed. So far, I've gotten some lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, foundation, fake eyelashes, and oddly, a pair of heels. Nobody has noticed their stuff was gone.

I live with idiots.

Because of their constant chit chat, I sneak down to the common room and get about an hour of sleep before I get uncomfortable on the couch and have to leave. I wish Nicole could take me with her whenever she goes with her friends...

Which reminds about something... I still have yet to find out why Nicole was in the boys' dorm. Who was she there for? George? Louis? Fred?

If she was there for Fred, I won't be happy.

And speaking of Fred,_ why _did he blush when he was apologizing? I mean, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, right? He was just telling me about how he didn't want his precious little Veronica to be sent off to Azkaban (though I would like her to be sent there).

Why did he put his hand on my shoulder? Close people, people that have a special bond only do that. Do I have a special bond with Fred Weasley, I think not. Like, really, he's only just found out about my presence.

There are a million questions attacking me right now.

Why do I have to think do much about something so little?

Why can't Fred see Veronica for what she really is?

Why did I have to fall so hard for Fred?

And most of all, why can't he notice that I've fallen?

* * *

><p>Two nights before the Yule Ball, Nicole came back, a small smile on her face. Her gray eyes were bright, and her cheeks were red. I wondered what happened.<p>

She saw me sitting down on my bed, and her smile grew. "Did you know that you're such a nice person, Emma Waters?" I didn't ask her how she knew my last name. "You're a very nice person. Very nice. And pretty." Nicole sat down on her bed. She examined her reflection from a mirror across the room. "Prettier than me."

This girl was lying.

There was no way I was prettier than Nicole D'Costa.

There was no way anyone was prettier than Nicole D'Costa.

Nicole was freaking gorgeous. She had sleek, shiny black hair th at was dark it seemed blue, and these beautiful gray eyes that always shined with happiness, long eyelashes, flawless skin, a slender body, she was everything a girl wanted to be.

I think I might give up on boys and try to develop a crush on Nicole.

I tried to imagine myself fawning over her.

A shiver went up my back.

No, having a crush on her would be like having a crush on your sister's best friend.

For a moment, as she stared at her reflection, I saw a different side of Nicole, a Nicole that seemed quite unhappy. But that side left very quickly, and it left me very confused.

"Whoever's taking you to the Ball is going to be lucky," she said dreamily, standing up to examine herself again, this time, in my mirror.

Something seemed a bit off.

"I'm not going to the Ball," I said, yawning and stretching.

Nicole turned around abruptly to gawk at me. I backed up a little on my bed, her gaze burning into me.

"What?" She asked in a deathly whisper.

"I've got no one to take me. Besides, I don't want to go anyway."

"Emma, you have to go!" Nicole said sternly. "This Ball happen once, like, every hundred years! You can't just _not _live your life because you don't have a date, or because you're not in the mood! Forty years from now, you won't be sixteen. Forty years from now, you won't be able to have as much fun as you can now."

I felt like I was in a therapy session.

But Nicole was right.

"I don't have a dress," I mumbled.

"Emma, you're talking to a girl who grew up in Milan," Nicole said, smiling. "I have lots of dresses, and I know a lot about fashion. Mamma has taught me a lot of stuff, too."

Hm.

So Nicole is Italian.

No wonder.

I can hear the slightest bit of accent in her voice.

But this is a wrong time to mention that.

"Who am I going to go with?" I asked.

Nicole sat on my bed, smiling. "With me. Angelina's got a date, so I'm going solo, but since you're solo... We can be loners together."

Aw.

That warms my heart.

I sighed, finally giving in. "Fine. I'll go."

Nicole grinned, jumping up and cheering triumphantly. "Yes! I need to look for dresses! You need to try on dresses! What color would look best on you? Red? No... What about teal? No, too blue. We need something lighter..."

She exited the room, still talking to herself.

I buried my face into my pillow.

What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Emma. <strong>

**Look what I've done to you. **

**The part where Nicole comes out is where I was getting really giddy. I just want to tell all of you why, but that'd ruin everything.**

**And I've just realized something. **

_**Demons **_**had gotten over 2,000 views, so... I know you're all hiding. I don't bite. You can review. Look at all the people that have reviewed. They're still alive. **

**Adiós mis demonios!**

** -Bookworm **

**P.S. **

**For those of you who don't speak Spanish, and are too lazy to go into Google translate, I just said "Goodbye my Demons."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my fellow Demons. Here is another chapter. I tried to get it out earlier but... I had a whole bunch of family come over, and my nieces kept bugging me that they wanted to use my tablet, then there was the New Year's party, my cousin got drunk, and then I had to go to the doctor and get shots, and just today I got blood taken out. My life sucks right now. **

**Anyway, _no name, _****I would be delighted to know what else I need to fix in this fanfic. **

**Enjoy. **

_"I've been waiting to smile,_ _hey" _**On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, I woke up to Nicole pacing the dorm room, muttering to herself. She was dressed already, ready to go. She noticed me sitting up and a smile graced her face.<p>

"Today is the big day," she said. "We've got a lot of things to do, Emma. Get up." With that, she left the room.

Okay.

I still couldn't believe I was going to the Yule Ball with Nicole. I could've gone with Ryan, but... Jerome would do more than injuring if that happened. It was still good, I guess, that I'd be able to go with someone. I had to listen to Nicole; I couldn't just _not _live my life because I was afraid, or because I was hurt. I had to forget about the past, no matter how hard that would be.

Yawning, I noticed the pile of gifts by my bed. A small smile played on my lips. Mum and Dad never failed to give me way too much than I ever needed. I was grateful for that, not because I was spoiled, but because not everybody had parents to make them feel loved.

I sat by the pile and grabbed one of the packages. A note was taped onto it.

_Emma_

_I think you'll be needing these today. _

_Mum_

Curiosity took over me as I unwrapped the gift. There was a box, which I quickly opened. I gasped.

I'm no genius on shoes, but I don't have to be one to know that these shoes were beautiful and very expensive. _Very _expensive. How could've Mum afforded these? I know that she came from a wealthy family, but...

The stilettos were pale blue, with small little jewels glistening on the heel of each shoe. I was in love with these shoes. They were simple, but beautiful.

I placed them back in the box and shoved them under my bed. Wouldn't want anybody stealing them.

Glancing one last time at the pile, I entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After I showered, Nicole dragged me down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She didn't eat anything though. All she did was talk about our plans for today.<p>

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked through a mouthful of toast.

Nicole visibly paled at my question. "No," she said quietly. "I... I ate earlier."

I didn't question her any further.

Once I was finished with breakfast, we headed back upstairs to open our gifts together.

"Want to see what Mum got me?" I immediately asked her.

"Sure." Nicole waited patiently while I dragged the box out from under my bed. I pushed it toward her.

She raised a brow before lifting the lid off. The moment she laid eyes on the heels, she was in love. Her eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Oh my Merlin," she whispered. "Emma, these are _perfect!_"

While she fawned over the heels, I mixed up all of our gifts to create a huge pile. Closing my eyes, I picked up a random package. It was for Nicole.

"Who's Lorenzo?" I asked.

Nicole lunged at me, snatching the present out of my hands and running over to her bed, hiding the small box under her pillow. "He's my pet goldfish."

I laughed at her lame excuse, standing up. "Nicole, a pet goldfish cannot send you a present on Christmas. Now, talk. Who's Lorenzo. A friend? Boyfriend?"

"He's no one, Emma."

"Tell me."

"He's - "

"Tell me! Please?"

"No- "

"Pretty please?"

"Alright!" Nicole sighed and sat back down on the floor with the present in her hand. She swept her dark black hair out of her face. "Lorenzo Zitto is a friend of mine, a best friend," she explained. "We grew up together, so we're really close. We did everything together. We even spent a summer in Venice together. Once we turned eleven, he developed this crush on me. Since then, he hasn't stopped trying to get with me. It's adorable that he's trying.

"The thing is, I don't feel that way for him. He's like a brother to me."

Ooh, that's the worst friend zone.

"And besides," she added, "I have eyes for only one person now."

"Who is it?" I wouldn't have been surprised if she had a crush km Fred. Lately, everybody's been having some sort of feelings for him, including me, which I hate.

"Well, for starters, he's a Weasley."

_That's it. She has a crush on Fred. Your life is over, Emma. _

"Is it Fred?" I asked weakly, the answer already on my mind.

But to my surprise, Nicole bursted into laughter. She was laughing so hard, she was rolling around on the floor. "Oh, Merlin no!"

I was left sitting there awkwardly while Nicole laughed.

Once she calmed down, she settled again.

"Whew, you are hilarious, Emma," she said. "But no, Fred is not my love interest. In fact it's..." She mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Speak louder, Nicole."

"George Weasley," she burst out. "I've fancied George Weasley ever since the day I met him, but all he sees me as is a sister that he needs to look after!"

Woah.

Now that's a problem.

"That... That sucks," I managed to say.

Nicole sighed, looking sad. "Yeah. It sucks."

"Well... We could make a plan for you to seduce him tonight," I joked weakly.

Nicole smiled before chucking a small gift at me. It hurt. "You're an idiot."

Picking up the present, I smiled. "Hey." The smile was immediately wiped off my face. "This is for me. I wonder who it's from."

"Open it," Nicole urged.

"Okay." Slowly and carefully, I tore off the paper on the box. In my hands, I held a small velvet box.

"Open it," Nicole repeated. She'd moved over to watch me open the gift.

I opened it.

We both gasped.

"Emma, does somebody love you?!"

"Apparently, somebody does!"

"It's beautiful!"

"I know!"

It was a necklace, with a lion hanging off a silver chain. The lion was covered in small jewels, with rubies as eyes. This was definitely expensive.

The wind was knocked out of my lungs. Who'd sent this? A part of me hoped that maybe it was from a secret admirer, and by secret admirer I mean Fred. I mean, in the books, the girl has a crush on the boy, but she thinks the boy doesn't like her when really the boy has been fascinated with her his whole life, so he secretly sends her a present, she receives the present, and when she wear whatever he gave her, the boy gets all happy and the girl has no idea why.

No matter how cliche that seems, you have to admit it seems nice to have something romantic like that to happen.

"There's a note," Nicole said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Indeed, there was a folded up sheet of parchment. I took it out and unfolded it.

_Emma_

_A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl. _

_I hope to see you tonight. _

_Merry Christmas_

_- R_

R?

_R?_

Are you _fucking _kidding me?

"Who's it from?" Nicole asked.

"It's from R!"

"Who's R?"

"Ryan!"

"That seventh year that fought with your brother? The hot one? The one that asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"What's so bad about getting a necklace from a hot guy?"

"What's bad is that he has feelings for me while I don't!" I glared at the necklace.

"Well... Who do you have feelings for?" Nicole looked over at me. "No," she said when I opened my mouth to protest, "I told you who I fancy, it's your turn."

"Fine. He's a - "

"It's Fred isn't it?"

I stared at Nicole. She raised a brow at me. "Yes," I sighed.

"But he's with -"

"He's with Veronica, I know," I cut her off sharply

"That... sucks."

"Yeah," I sighed. "It sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>I really had a mental fight with myself while writing the part where Emma opens the gift. Should I make it cliche and have it from a secret admirer? Or should Ryan have given it to her. In the end, I came to the conclusion that I absolutely hate cliches. <strong>

**If this seems a little rushed, it was. I feel like the last few chapters are just scattered everywhere. That's the best way I can describe it. And I've just gone through old chapters and the first thing I said was "WTF." I said those three letters because the chapters were that bad. **

**Make me happy and review. **

**(It really does make me happy. I always get this feeling when I see the reviews). **

** -Bookworm**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to nerdygirly811, I've written this chapter. You made me so happy with the reviews, I just had to update again. The Yule Ball will actually happen in the next chapter - Why? Because my tablet (which I'm using to type this) is at six percent now, it's eleven at night, and I'm too sleepy to write anymore. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of mistakes in here, or a lot of scenes that don't make sense. Enjoy.**

_"I've been waiting for this for a while, hey"_ **On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

><p>Somewhere around six o'clock, Nicole began to get both of us ready. I was really lucky I had Nicole, the girl who grew up In Milan, Italy, and knew everything about fashion. Tonight, I knew that we'd lo ok perfect.<p>

"Emma, you need to shower again, you've got shower again, there's dirty snow in your hair," Nicole groaned. She raked her fingers through my hair.

I swatted her hands away. "I showered this morning. Can't you just use your wand to clean my hair?"

"No, we want to do this _naturally,_" Nicole said. "Go shower. Now."

I rolled my eyes at her being stern. She laughed.

"Oh, and don't worry about getting your underwear," Nicole added. "I'll be giving you some of that."

This did not sound good to me at all.

At all.

* * *

><p>"Nicole!"<p>

I've been waiting with a towel wrapped around my body, shivering from the cold temperature in the bathroom, waiting for Nicole to bring all the stuff she said she'd bring me.

"I'm coming!" Luckily, she finally came.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Ooh, it's freezing in here," she commented. "Alright." She straightened up herself. "Emma Waters, I present to you... bra and underwear." Nicole dramatically bowed and held out a hand, which held some sort of pale blue fabric.

"What's that?" I asked slowly, frowning at the lace in her hands.

"They're under garments... Basically all girls need them... " Nicole looked expectantly at me.

"No, no," I argued. "That is not underwear. That is _lingerie. _I do not wear lingerie."

Nicole smiled slyly at me. "Then tonight's your first." She threw the "lingerie" at me. "Just wear it. It'll go with your dress."

Speaking of my dress, I haven't seen it at all. Not once. Nicole said she wanted it to be a surprise. I'm not a real fan of surprises.

"Emma Waters, if you do not put this on, I will hide all of your underwear away from you so you won't even be wearing underwear at all," Nicole threatened.

I grumbled and took the lingerie out of her hands. "Why do you even have lingerie, anyway?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

So Nicole launched into the story how she even owned lingerie while I changed into it.

I knew I should've felt uncomfortable being half-naked in the same room as Nicole D'Costa, someone who I'd just made friends with, but I oddly felt comfortable around her. She didn't seem to mind either. All she did was look around in all the other girls' stuff.

"Ew, ew, I just touched Farrah's toothbrush," Nicole shrieked. Farrah Brunner was by far the girl with the worst breath in our dorm. Really, I could smell her breath sometimes at night.

I laughed at Nicole. "So... now that I'm changed, what are we going to do? What are you going to do? How come you didn't have to put on lingerie?" I wrapped my towel around me, suddenly feeling bare.

Nicole pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. I saw a black lacy bra strap. "I already did," she said. "And it is not lingerie, Emma."

"To me it is."

"Here, put on this robe." Nicole handed me a silk red robe that seemed to appear out of nowhere. As I let the towel drop from my body, Nicole wolf whistled. "_Sexy, _Emma! If you hook up tonight, that boy will want to stick around a long time."

"Whatever," I mumbled, pulling the robe on.

"C'mon, the dorm's empty, all the other girls left, thank Merlin," Nicole said. She herded me out of the bathroom.

"Have you shaved your legs or arms? Underarms?" She asked as she began to rummage through her trunk.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Good. Here's some lotion that Mamma gave me a few years back. It works miracles on skin, you'll look like a goddess once you're done." She threw me a pink bottle.

The lotion smelled nice, like spices and pie- oh shit.

"Nicole? What's the lotion supposed to smell like?" I asked cautiously.

"It's supposed to smell like whatever appeals to you," she answered easily, still rummaging through her trunk.

Shit.

I did not want to smell like freaking Fred Weasley all night.

"Just rub it on, Emma," Nicole said. "Or do I have to squirt the whole bottle on you?"

Grumbling, I began to apply lotion to my legs, my arms, my shoulders, and my neck. The scent of spices and pies was all I could smell now.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

Half of Nicole's body was inside her trunk. Her legs were dangling out. "Something," I heard her say.

I looked at her uneasily before remembering she couldn't see me. "So, the whole I-Have-A-Crush-on-Fred thing... How did you know?"

Nicole grunted before answering. "Well, it was obvious in the way you acted that day you came into his dorm. I saw the shock, excitement, happiness, and giddiness on your face. I'm - ouch! What the hell was that? Oh. There you guys are you stupid shoes." I heard her give a cry of triumph before pulling out of her trunk. A pair of gray heels were in hands.

"Anyway," she continued, "I'm pretty good at face-reading. I can tell what almost everybody is feeling by looking at their faces. Sometimes. Or maybe you're just easy to read."

I threw a pillow at her. She dodged it.

"I've got to get into a robe and shave," she muttered before going into the bathroom and coming out again, this time wearing a silk black robe instead if her clothes. A razor was in her hand, hair conditioner in the other. "When you shave with hair conditioner, it keeps your skin smoother," she explained.

I grabbed a comb and began to rake it through my hair. "And what about your feelings for George?"

Nicole sighed. "We've been best friends since first year. I actually developed the feelings in second year, and they've never stopped. I just hate it. I have to see him fall in love, kiss other girls." She sounded close to tears. "The worst thing is that... Angelina's going with him to the Ball."

Suddenly, Nicole yelped. She threw the razor aside and focused on the cut she'd just gotten.

"Ow, ow, this hurts," she groaned. "That's a lot of blood. Do you have chapstick?"

"Yeah, I think. Why?"

"Chapstick helps heal a shaving cut."

Okay, Nicole knows everything.

I handed her my chapstick. She quickly ran the tube over the cut. I cringed. That would be the last time I used that chapstick.

"Sorry about that," Nicole apologized.

"It's alright."

A silence settled over us as she applied lotion to her legs, and I continued to comb my hair.

"This smells so good," Nicole sighed suddenly. "I don't know what it is exactly, but it's good."

I had a sneaking suspicion that it smelled like a certain Weasley twin.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to see the beautiful dresses?"<p>

"Okay."

I was excited to see what I was going to wear to the Ball. Nicole was hiding with them behind a blanket that she was levitating.

"Brace yourself, Emma. One. Two. Three!"

She dropped the blanket.

I gasped.

There were two dresses on mannequins. One was a beautiful silver dress, one-shouldered, with the tiniest of diamonds glistening on the bust. The other was pale blue, long-sleeved, backless, with a wide neckline. It was pretty obvious whose dress was who's.

"Nicole... how did you get these dresses?" I asked, staring at my dress.

"Mamma just so happens to be a rather famous designer," Nicole said, looking quite proud of herself. "Now. These dresses are not going to put them on themselves."

It wasn't until she removed her robe when I realized just how skinny Nicole was. Her ribs were evident under her skin.

"Damn, Nicole, you're skinny," I said.

She smiled. "No matter how much I eat, I'm still this skinny."

Once we were both in our dresses, we examined ourselves in the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked quite pretty. It was creepy how all my clothes matched - my shoes, my underwear, my dress. No wonder Nicole made me wear her stuff.

"We look awesome," Nicole said. She smoothed down her dress. "Now, you're probably wondering why we didn't do anything with our hair."

Even though I wasn't, I nodded.

"Your hair is perfect the way it is. So is mine." Nicole smiled cheekily, gesturing to her hair. "So... I guess we'll be going now."

I swallowed. "Yeah."

I had to grab onto Nicole's hand to leave before I got used to walking on the stilettos.

But before we could actually leave, I had to stop and take a deep breath.

I was actually going to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: It's a new year! Wow. Chapter sixteen was the first update of the year. <strong>

**Do not worry SassyDoe, Nicole will be sticking around for a long time. **

**I shall try to sleep now. **

_**Buenos noches.**_

**-Bookworm**


End file.
